


[VID] Too Sexy for My Fangs

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [53]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Bat fights, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon Character of Color, Embedded Video, Erotic dancing, Failboats, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Mash-up, Modeling, Roommates, Silly, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Victim Blaming, Video, Vlad is briefly a cat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: "When you are a vampire, you become very sexy." -Deacon





	[VID] Too Sexy for My Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoisetumult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/gifts).



> **Song:** "[I'm Too Sexy / Look What You Made Me Do Live Mash-Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcedcEr27ZU)" by Right Said Fred  
>  **Content notes:** Blood spraying, vampire biting, zombie impaling, misc. comic horror  
>  **Physical notes:** Shaky cam

[Too Sexy for my Fangs](https://vimeo.com/254109318) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Oh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
(x2)

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan

Oh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
The way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Oh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me

I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatchoo think about that?

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Oh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me

Look what you made me  
Look what you made me  
Look what you made me do

Oh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me

I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
Oh, look what you made me do


End file.
